Help the owner of a kitten
You took the house is small, fluffy suschestvo. It is not cute fluffy toy, but a living cat child calls for a great deal of attention, care and love, just like all kids. Do not leave it alone "grow roots" in a new place. He can be grustno, lonely, scared the first days in a new place, he will cry, did not immediately poymet where his toilet will look mom and brothers-sisters. Try to give him more attention in those first difficult days, do not scold, often talk to him, pat. Name your kitten usually remembers almost immediately, most importantly, all the time calling him a nickname and connect it with the first feeding, affection and other pleasant moments. Try not to allow young children to the kitten, which can cause unintentional harm to him, should not be given too much to carry it on your hands, squeeze - a cat with a birthday love freedom and independence, will never accept the position of live and toys can become dangerous, like any predator , even if small. Otnosheniya the cat from the early days should be built first and foremost on mutual respect, remember that these animals are very value their independence and dignity, proud, noble and just, will not tolerate violence, and brutality of orders, assess the good and great respect for yourself and give your love a hundredfold. Before you make a kitten: * Prepare a bed for your kitten. For the first time, they can serve as a robust cardboard box. Kittens love to stay comfortably in her crib. You can cut one side of the box, bend it and put newspapers, or an old sweater for warmth. After a few weeks your pet will need a comfortable bed. * Buy a special bowl to feed your kitten: it is desirable that there was a section for water and diet. Fresh drinking water should be available to the kitten anytime of the day or night. * Prepare kitten sanitary tray (cat toilet). The tray should be deep enough to accommodate the filler and wide to the growth of the animal was a kitten, where to turn. * Make sure that you have the appropriate cell-carrying. In specialty pet stores you can buy not only the cell, but also veterinary drugs, food and accessories for cats. * Visit the district veterinary clinic. The veterinarian will give you a lot of useful tips on feeding, vaccination and deworming your pet. The first few days in your home. Bring a kitten in the house when you have the opportunity to be with him for a few days, for example, on the weekend. If possible, provide him peace and quiet. * Choose a quiet room. Close the windows, cut off the heaters and place the crib for a kitten in a warm place, where there is no draft. * Put a sanitary tray filled in easily accessible, but the "secluded" location away from the bowl with the food. * When you bring a kitten leave the cage open, portability, let the kitten will choose from it. Perhaps he wants to first explore every corner of your new home before seeing you, or just get in his crib. * When the kitten will come to you, talk to him softly and gently caress him. * Offer kitten food and fresh water regularly after a certain time. This can often induce him to communicate with you. * If you bring a kitten into the house, where there lives another cat or a dog, place the animals in different parts of the house. A few days later acquaint him with other animals. At this time, the animals must be fed separately. Do not leave them unattended. How to train a kitten to use the toilet. Your kitten may learn to use the sanitary tray by copying their mother. However, if this does not happen, he needs help: * After the meal, carefully lower the kitten into the tray and leave it there for a while. A few days later, he realizes that this is the right place to carry the toilet. * Watch carefully for a kitten. When he began to sniff the floor, pripadat or scratch it gently take your kitten in its tray. * Keep the sanitary tray clean. A strong smell of disinfectant may scare the kitten, so use only a very dilute solutions of chemicals to clean the tray. Remember once and for all in the kitten and adult cat can not scream, can not be beat and scare. Animals do not understand human words, and how much would you not uttered his pet that can not write here, it is impossible to chew on, and you can not go over there, he'll never understand and if a reprimand will be placed also on a raised voice - scared, Holding his fear and distrust. The most frequent conflicts with the cat or a cat appear in the toilet issue. Cats are very clean and require the same of their owners. Cat litter should always be cleaned or it must be pure filler. Most often, kittens are able to go to a certain place, they learn that the mother and the new owners just need to show you where the toilet. Do not be put off by the first "miss" if the kitten is at a loss and went for the first time not in the tray. In no case do not have to miss him by the collar, to poke his nose into a puddle or pile, and with the formidable cries to drag the toilet: the kitten did not understand, but afraid, and can not be linked to your own puddle on the floor, namely toilet where I poked him so rudely. Dip a piece of paper in a puddle, put it in the litter box and put the kitten, he guessed about everything. The main thing is to do everything quietly, without shouting and anger. Often cats express their dissatisfaction with the behavior of the host sudden abandonment of going to the toilet, start doing their business anywhere, in the most unexpected and outrageous locations. The owner must first understand yourself - not whether it offends a cat, whether for toilet cleanliness, etc. How to feed a kitten. To develop your kitten uneventful should remember about proper nutrition. When your pet's life undergoing great change, it is best for a few days to give him food to which he was accustomed. Then gradually begin to offer him a new diet that is specifically designed for this age. In our proposed set of natural products include: lean beef, rabbit, chicken, turkey, veal. All meat should be finely chopped, scalded with boiling water beforehand can give boiled boneless. Before it to give a kitten, be placed for 48 hours in a freezer refrigerator as during which time the microorganisms and bacteria are killed. The food should be at room temperature. * Does your rapidly growing kitten - a very small stomach and large needs for nutrients. That is why the animals must be given a small amount of food at frequent intervals. * Please offer kitten food often (4-5 times a day, gradually transforming it into 2 meals a day to the 6th month of life). Food should be delicious, have a high content of protein and nutrients to its small amount could completely meet the needs of a kitten in the energy needed for growth. Offal: liver (not more than 2 times per week), heart, chicken gizzards, tripe. By-products, as well as all the meat you can give to cereals and vegetables. Raw egg (no more than 2 times per week). It can be mixed with boiled cereals, mashed with cream. Cereals: rice, oat, buckwheat (slipped). Vegetables: carrots, cabbage, zucchini, pumpkin. Cereals and vegetables can be boiled in the same water, which is boiled fish or meat. To garnish add a little vegetable oil. Ready-made (industrial) food. Feeding ready to feed more comfortably because saves time on cooking, it is balanced and cat gets all the essential nutrients. Feed can be dry and canned (canned) food. Dry food is necessary to choose a quality, good manufacturers: Hills (Hills), Nutro Choice (Nutro Choice), Iams (Yam), Royal Canin (Royal Canin), Eagle Pack (Eagle Park), Nutra Gold (Nutra Gold), Purina Pro Plan (Purina Pro Plan). These feed - only in our market, credible. I recommend choosing a food for your kitten is on the list. Good food usually contain a note «Premium» or «Superpremium». Cheap feed type Kitty Cat, Katinka, can not give! The same applies to widely publicized feed such as Whiskas, Friskas etc. They are of poor quality, contain too much mineral salts, as the protein in them use no meat by-products and quality, and the bones, skins, feathers. Their use leads to various diseases and does not meet the needs of cats. It is also a high risk of developing kidney stones. From canned food good food manufacturer of dry food recommended above, as well as Gourmet (Gourmet). Kitten 8-10 months, sometimes up to a year, fed special food for kittens, both dry and canned. It is very important for proper development. Then transferred to an adult food. Also food for kittens provide pregnant and nursing cats. When feeding dry food, cat (male), especially castrated, the packaging should be marked "prevention of urolithiasis" (the feed have a special formula with low ash, phosphorus and magnesium). For the cat is not so important, just quality food. Dry food can fill a whole day, it does not spoil. Canned produce as much as the animal can eat at one time. Recommend this diet (based on the daily dose): 75% 25% Dry feed canned. You can increase your intake of canned food to 50% of the daily diet, it is especially important for the exhibition of cats. Vitamins Sanal, Jim Pat Kittsee and others. Are at such feeding in smaller doses and is not constant, and the courses (if necessary) than the natural feeding (consult your veterinarian or pet store vendor-consultative). Category:Cats world